River's Trip
by Way Worse Than Scottish
Summary: So River was actually at The Asylum of The Daleks. Find out how...? Rory/Amy 11/River


Timeline: River is in Luna University, and this takes place during the Asylum of The Daleks (keep in mind I speak of Doctor Who so this wibbly-wobbly timey-wimeyness just happens to work in my head)

This is a long oneshot

River double checked her bags for her archaeological dig on Clorish 9 in Squadron 6 of the Barbdiss Galaxy. This location was also known as the Asylum of The Daleks, to those who had researched the obscure warning of this place such as River. She had come across records of The Predator of the Daleks, yet suspiciously all further notations had disappeared, as if it had been deleted from record.

By now River had realized that the Predator of the Daleks would either be the Doctor, the Cybermen, or something unknown. Being the gutsy rebellious youth, she decided that she simply HAD to go meet this person, if not for her research then just for the adventure.

She had no team that would be going with her, all of her archaeology buddies were going off partying, to be honest she couldn't blame them. She had chosen a Friday night to leave, mentioning she'd be back for tea on Sunday. She hoped to become a part of established events, her basic Friday night kicks. She had heard of the deleting of the Predator files, and this would have been hard to stay off the record with an archaeological team beside her.

When River appeared in a cloud of electricity in front of Amy and Rory fighting, she shook her head at the inevitability of her life. It was impossible to escape destiny, or so they say, but the Doctor was well-known for not letting time be the boss of anyone, himself especially.

Of course, Amy and Rory immediately stopped fighting about who should wear the bracelet and who loved whom more after the unexpected appearance of River Song. Now I suppose it wasn't exactly unexpected, considering River Song's expected IS the unexpected. Quickly, Rory the Roman, with his lightning fast Dad instincts, took off his bracelet and attach it to his daughter's arm.

"Well hello Amy, Rory. I just came back from Berlin, well a few weeks ago, where I saw you two there, have you done that yet?" River then continued on, looking intently at her wrist, inspecting her new jewellery. "What in God's name have you put on my arm?"

Rory stuttered, still somewhat befuddled by his daughter's existence. "Um, well, it's a… something to protect you from turning into a Dalek and having all you love replaced by hate… at least I think. The Doctor wasn't quite as clear as he could have been… as usual."

Meanwhile Amy noticed that she had on the Doctor's bracelet. "Oi! Stupid face! I've already got a bracelet! The Doctor must've put it on me," she exclaimed, shaking her wrist in Rory's face. "Oh Melody, I've missed you!" she ran to her daughter, hugging her tightly.

"Well it's nice to see you too," River chuckled into a mound of red hair. "Well come on Dad, join the group hug!"

"Oi, you lot!" The Doctor popped up, interrupting the family moment, "You humans and your unnecessary touching of lips, and body parts! Look at me, I just saved the day, why is no one looking impressed?" he said, "Oh hello River," finally noticing the blond mass of curls hidden in Amy's hug. "Where've you been lately, hey?"

"Oh , out and about, you know me!" she disentangled herself from her mum, "I'm working on my Master's at the moment and I _was_ going to go to an interplanetary mosh pit at a concert on Lexar 4, but decided to find out what all this Predator of The Daleks nonsense was about." She walked to the Doctor, her hips swaying. "You've been a naughty boy, you have a new title and everything! Do you expect much good to come from this, Mr. Wise, Old Man? Healing people, saving, helping, isn't that what you set out to do Doctor? And now you're the Predator of one of the most feared races known in the galaxy." She frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "The least you can do is carry my bag while we go off to the TARDIS."

The Doctor frowned, accepting that he had to carry her bag. "You know River, you're right, as much as I'd hate to admit it. I've gone too far. But it's too late now," he shook his head, ashamed. Rory and Amy looked on, unsure of what to do, how to react… whether or not to give the couple their space. "I've been erased River. I know you've been reading my files, and honestly in this point in time I should be dead, but now I'm not only dead, but deleted. I'm erased. It's over, River. I have to be low key now. I can't keep saving planets. I'll leave that to others. You know, I recently calculated that I have saved every planet a minimum of 27 times. I'm tired. I need to take a break, go into retirement." He bowed his head, his face the look of a man who has done too much, and with the weight of the universe on his shoulders, he looked so alone.

River lifted his head. "And this is why I visit. I stop you from going too far to make sure you never reach this point. Let's go to the TARDIS and I'll spend a while with you and my parents. I've missed this, it's not the same, sweetie, without you."

And with that the Doctor and Ponds teleported into the TARDIS. The Doctor didn't stick his head out, just did his little dance, though hit seemed morose, around the TARDIS console, and watched on the monitor as the Dalek embassy exploded their asylum.

Le complete

So next update for my other story (the true story of Hermione Granger) is on MONDAY


End file.
